


Let You Down

by LabRatsWhore



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Episode: s02e14-15 Bionic Showdown, F/M, I should probably rewrite this, Teen Angst, Teen Pregnancy, Teenage Drama, Unplanned Pregnancy, and I wanna rewrite this, shit bre writes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LabRatsWhore/pseuds/LabRatsWhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Bionic Showdown Related.) Breana. Breana Destiny Davenport. Bionic Super Human, the daughter of Scientist/Inventor Donald Davenport. Danny's Twin and Adam, Bree and Chase's little 'sister'. But then Marcus the boy she loves and who Leo claims to be evil, him and his father have done something. Her world crashes down in a matter of mere seconds. And then, there's the lives she's growing in her stomach. Marcus' kids.</p><p>(Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Drama/Tragedy.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( Quick A/N: Based off the promos and then The Bionic Showdown Episode Itself. Tags: Lab Rats Bionic Showdown Love Forbidden Tragedy Drama Marcus. Marcus/OC, you know that drill.) (And Short Prologue is of course short.)

In mere moments as she watched that  _fight_ , her world tumbled down. This boy, the only one she loved, him and his farther were fighting her twin brother, the older one of the two of them, the two older boys and girl they had known as their older 'siblings', and her dad. Her mom was being held back in that man's arms and she was fighting to get free.

Her world shattered in less than three, no one minute. What she had known all her life was gone, just like that. The two thoughts that came to her mind were, of the two little lives she was growing in her stomach.

And.

And of him, the boy she loves. Or loved, she didn't know anymore. His whispered name escaped her lips almost involuntarily.

_Marcus._


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Impending Spoilers of Bionic Showdown, beyond the promos and the two different clips on two websites.
> 
> So I suggest if you haven't seen the episode, leave now and come back once you've seen the episode. Actually, I'd suggest more to not watch it and save yourself the tears and screaming so read on My Fallen Angels.
> 
> And Yes, in this case Cannon will be kept mostly as is, though there is some things that NEED to be altered in order for this to work, and because of how I am at times or whatever. My brain is NUMB AND EXPOLODEY RIGHT NOW!
> 
> Oh, and Labratsfanstic (Fanfiction.net) It's Not Maree (Marcus/Bree), but Mareana (Marcus/Breana). I do have an idea for a Maree fic (since January), Taste of Poison but I haven't figured out how to write it yet.
> 
> Danny and Breana are two of my OCs and Davenport's biological Son & Daughter, Twins and Bionics as well.
> 
> Danny (Full Name: Daniel Spencer Davenport) is the older Twin by five minutes or so, with Teleportation and Speed. Breana (Full Name: Breana Destiny Davenport) is the obviously younger Twin with Super Smarts and Heat Vision.
> 
> This would probably take place after they've discovered their hidden abilities, so Danny's would be Electricity Manipulation or Electrokinesis, and Breana's hidden ability would be Energy Manipulation or Ergokinesis.
> 
> Amy (another OC) would be their mom.
> 
> And that was a longass Author's Note.

**~Chapter 1~**

_*Flashback*_

Breana looked around the lab as she paced, just waiting nervously. Her father, Donald Davenport, wasn't home as he had gone somewhere with her mom or Tasha or something, she didn't pay any attention.

Breana couldn't tell her parents, she had only told Bree. So Bree had Super Speeded to the drugstore for her and got the little pink box for her.

When the three-five minutes were up, she went back into the lab toilets. And on the counter, was that little white stick. With a  littlepink plus sign.

She was pregnant. And Marcus was the father.

_*End of Flashback*_

And now, some time from then Breana was again sitting in the lab, this time with Adam, Bree, Chase and Danny. And they sat around basically doing nothing, she put her hand on her stomach a little. She had scanned herself shortly after she found out, and she was pregnant with Twins. Two babies.

It wasn't much of a surprise of course, considering she and Danny are Twins. But there were two, half hers and half Marcus'.

Breana fought back the urge to start pacing, a nervous habit she and Danny had gotten from their farther, along with the tick of stuttering. Besides their bionics, they had inherited the intelligence of their scientist/Inventor farther. They even looked like him, though Breana had gotten her eyes- pale green bordered with Forest Green; and how her hair has Natural Blonde highlights, from their mom, Amy.

Breana laughed as one of her older brothers, Chase used his Molecularkinesis to dump Adam's popcorn on the taller and oldest but stupidest's head. Well most of it was forced, although it was funny. She was still worried about the her being pregnant thing. She hadn't verbally told Danny, though most of the time he guessed what she was thinking and there was the Twin Telepathy they inevitability shared.

 _Dad doesn't even know._ Breana thought, fixing her eyes on the stark white ceiling of the lab.  _And I don't think Marcus does either._ She sighed deeply, leaning back in her chair.

"Hey, where is dad?" Breana was interrupted from her thoughts by Danny's verbal question.

"Yeah, where is Mr. Davenport?" Adam asked, still sounding irritated about not discovering any of his hidden abilities yet.

Just then, the screen for Eddy flickered and up popped Marcus. _Marcus!_  Breana screamed inside her won head, not verbally as to make the other suspicious. Leo glanced over at her.

"Nice to see my favorite Bionic Friends." Marcus said on screen, in Breana's eyes Obviously leaving out Girlfriend. He paused for a moment. "I here you're looking for your daddy. He's right here." Marcus swivled his Chair, revealing dad/Mr. Davenport trapped in a cage with bars made out of lasers.

"If you ever want to see him again, I suggest you come get him." Marcus continued, with a hint of weariness in his voice. "No, don't! It's a Tr-" Dad was cut off in the background, like he was trying to say 'Trap.'

Breana fizzled with emotions, ultimately shooting Eddy's screen with a ball of energy. However, the particular energy spasm wasn't powerful enough and the screen remained intact and Breana burst upstairs as fast as she could, silent tears running down her face.

"Whoa." Chase said, almost ignoring Breana's departure of the room.

"I can't believe this." Bree said next.

"I know." Adam said.

As Leo explained to the remained four out of five, Adam, Bree and Chase, and Danny, Danny just started to the door of the lab as he listed to Leo speaking.

"Hey, where's Breana?" Adam asked out of nowhere. Everyone else including Leo turned to Danny and Bree looked uneasy.

"I think she may have gone upstairs, I'll go check." Danny said, quickly disappearing, even using his Teleportation.

Danny found Breana staring out the window, as she sat at the piano bench, playing a melody without even looking as she quietly sang to herself.

"Are you ok?" Danny asked once she stopped playing. Breana shook her head vigorously, turning back to the window and the piano as she started crying once more.

Danny walked over to Breana and placed his hand under her chin gently, forcing her to look at him as Brown eyes met green. Their conversation was mental and unspoken as Danny learned the full story.

_No, I'm not ok. I'm never ok._

**What do you mean?**

_I'm pregnant, Danny. Marcus is their father. He's the only one that could be, of course._

Once Danny and Breana got back into the lab, Adam, Bree and Chase were already gone. "They went to Marcus' house. They said there was too much on the line to wait for you too, and that if something was wrong with Breana, they didn't want to risk her getting hurt when she was already vulnerable." Leo explained to them.

"What happened?" Leo asked as he saw the Breana's eyes were red from crying. Breana didn't want to speak, so she pointed to her stomach and then crossed her arms and mimed her arms as if she was rocking an invisible baby.

"Y-you're pregnant?" Leo asked. Breana nodded, holding up fingers an in 'Two'. "Twins." Leo confirmed.

"Marcus... is the father." Breana whispered, almost hoping Leo wouldn't hear.

"You're pregnant with Marcus' demon spawn?!" Leo practically yelled. Breana flinched back because of her Super Hearing, and the fact that she startled easily, for some reason lately now more than ever.

"Leo." She choked and held back another sob as Danny stopped her from shaking. "I didn't know ok, so just drop it." Her voice turned into a whispered growl towards the end.

"So anyways," Leo began. "We don't need Thalia coming out so.." Thalia was Breana's Commando App, though it didn't come out often because of her way of controlling her anger. "Davenport was making you guys new mission suits." Leo continued, explained about that.

"I  _want_  to go." Breana said almost suddenly, earning looks from Leo and Danny. "We need to save daddy-dad." She went on. "I know there are babies inside me, but that doesn't mean that I'm weak or can't help. If anything happens to Dad, who knows what will happen with us, even if it is a Trap." Breana finished.

"Well, alright, like with Adam, Bree, and Chase I'll help you guys through the communicator." Leo said as Danny and Breana nodded and got into their Separate Capsules. He just let her go. It was ultimitely her choice after all.

Leo pressed the button and lights flashed as Danny and Breana were given their mission suits. They stepped out and Breana frowned as she noticed the middle was starting to get a little tight even though it was the first time she knew and tried it on.

Leo instructed them and off they went. As Danny and Breana got closer to the, in Leo terms 'House of Evil', Danny pulled Breana aside.

"Look, whatever happened while we're in there, I promise to protect you and the babies. Even if it means I have to die." Danny promised Breana.

"I don't want you to die." She touched his face, her hand resting on his cheek.

"I know, but we have to keep you and in turn, them safe." Danny kissed Breana's forehead, touching her stomach briefly.

Little did they know for the most part, Marcus' dad- or rather Douglas Davenport, Donald, well their dad's little brother.

"Well, well, well, Look what we have here." An unknown voice was heard, Danny and Breana looked, coming face to face with a man looking a lot like their father.

"My nephew and niece-pregnant niece."

To be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I figured it out, all I can write for tonight. let me know what you think, as always.
> 
> Xoxo, Breana.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there's not much to say here at all really, other than it's exactly where the last chapter left off and the next part of the actually Bionic Showdown Eppy.

A Few Hours Prior:

Donald Davenport awoke after being put unconscious and into a laser enhanced cage. "Hello Donny."

"Hello Dougy." Donald said back.

"I hate it when you call me Dougy."  

"I hate it when you call me Donny."

"Donny!" Douglas exclaimed at him.

 "Dougy!" Donald defended himself.

He sighed as he looked as the floor of the cage briefly before turning back to Douglas. "What you want to do to the kids is wrong. You were going to use Bionic Humans as weapons."

"And that's why I'm here. To take back what's rightfully mine." Douglas walked back around to the other side of the cage.

"You are not going anywhere near Adam, Bree and Chase, Danny and Breana." Donald said, fully sincere.

"I'm not going to them, they'll be coming to me." Douglas glared back at Donald. "Once the find out you're here, they'll be coming here." He continued.

The computer bleeped, and Douglas looked. "Look who's home. 4:00 sharp." The screen showed Adam, Bree, Chase, Danny and Breana walking into the lab.

"You've been spying on us?!" Donald asked, wanting so bad as to get out of the cage and wring his baby brother's neck.

"For months."

Now:

"Well, well, well, Look what we have here." An unknown voice was heard, Danny and Breana looked, coming face to face with a man looking a lot like their father.

"My nephew and niece- pregnant niece." The voice sneered, walking up closer. Breana swallowed as Danny stood in front of her and backed them up.

Breana turned her head to side as she stood in shock and what she saw unnerved her. Her father was in a cage with lasers as the bars, along with her 'siblings' Adam, Bree, and Chase. They had always known the besides her and Danny, none of them were pretty much related.

Inside the cage, Donald's mouth dropped in shock as he reached his hand in front of him, Squeaking a quick "Ouch." as his fingers touched the lasers. Bree stared forward, looking at Mr. Davenport and then Breana.

Douglas stepped towards them even more. "I see you've come for your daddy. He's right there." He placed his hand on Danny's shoulder.

Danny growled at him. "Don't. Touch. Her." Electricity threatened to come out from his fingers as he tried to control his growing anger.

"I won't. Yet." He turned to Donald. "Oh Donny, they look so much like you."  

Donald swallowed, starring back at Douglas. "I know." Was all he could say.

"But she has her eyes." Douglas commented. ' _Amy.'_ Donald fixed his gaze onto the floor of the laser infused cage.

Marcus came back into the lab there, trying to keep a straight face as he saw Breana. He walked to Douglas and they exchanged words as Douglas forcefully put Danny in the cage with Adam, Bree, Chase and Donald, ignoring his hits and kicks, along with his verbal protest.

"Why aren't you putting her in here with us?" Danny piped up, snarling at Douglas.

"Because," Douglas started. "I have some use for her." Marcus couldn't hide his frown as he said that, and he looked solemly over to Breana.

Douglas growl and grabbed something from the desk and went over to Marcus. Marcus yelped as the collar was put on him, and he knew it's function was disabling the bionics. Almost like the lasers of the cage.

Douglas grabbed a pair of handcuffs from his pocket and put half of the cuff set on Marcus' right hand, the other on a pole towards the back of the room. "I knew you couldn't do it. You're not supposed to feel for your enemies. You're lucky I didn't put you through the meat grinder."

Douglas smirked at Davenport as he pulled out another remote. "She may not have the Triton app but I can still do this." He pressed a button.

Breana screamed out in pain as it overtook her, starting from the middle of her spine. She fell back on the floor next to Marcus as she convulsed.

Marcus reached out for Breana with his free hand, struggling to breath as his throat burned when the collar started to activate fully. He found her left hand as he let the tears come.

"YOU HURT MY SISTER!" Danny shouted from his captive state.  "And the babies.." He whispered.

"She shoulodn't be  hurt  _that_  bad. And they should be fine. I need her to incubate them." Douglas snarled. "You would just get in the way because like her, you don't have the Triton App. And now for the main event."

As Douglas pressed yet another button, a panel in the wall opened, and out came Marcus? "Android clone." Douglas whispers to the five in the cage. "Easier to work with. The only problem is, they burn out quickly. This version of him won't survive until his 16th birthday." He laughed evilly.

"Now, go finish off that pain in the butt Leo and come back here." Douglas commanded the clone.

To be Continued....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's the 2nd Chapter done. And so, what now?
> 
> Xoxo, Breana.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well so this is the 3rd Chappy. Unlike the other two chappys and the Prologue, I have no idea where it going to go, so I'm just going to write it.
> 
> For the Mission Suits, Breana's would be more like the boys, Specifically Chase's. I sketched it out before but I don't have a scanner to upload it to the computer.
> 
> Danny's Mission Suit would be again, like Adam and Chase's but with allowance for the fact that like Bree, part of his Bionics include Speed. And then Teleportation.

**~Chapter 3~**

"He was trying to save us." Bree said solemnly, as she watched the screen from the cage with Donald, Adam, Chase and Danny.

Danny looked at the floor of the cage. "Before Breana and I left, we told him about the babies." He told the four.

"So Breana is pregnant? And you knew?" Donald asked, looking Danny dead in the eyes as he turned to him.

Danny nodded. "Yeah. She is. Marcus is the father. I couldn't just not know, she is my Twin baby sister." He confirmed.

"How did this happen?" Chase asked.

"Wait what?" Adam was confused.

"Well I already had the talk with you guys." Donald said, shuddering a little.

Danny just blushed deeply, rolling his eyes just slightly as all of them had a moment of silence for Leo.

Donald sighed audibly. "I never meant for any of you to find out like this." He spoke to the older three. "We were working on creating technology so that Robots could do the jobs humans couldn't. But Douglas went behind my back and implanted the chips into genetically engineered humans. You three."

"If Bionics weren't meant for humans then why are we Bionic?" Danny turned to the older man who was his father as he spoke about himself and his twin.  

"Because. Despite some of the glitches, and if you didn't use them for evil, his plans almost made sense. But I made you two bionic in case anything ever happened, even though I thought Douglas was dead. That's what he wanted us to think." Donald looked back at floor.

"Dad." Danny choked, starting to really cry even though he didn't really want to. "You raised us and made us who we are. I couldn't imagine growing up without our powers or either you or mom in my life." He reached over and hugged Donald.

Donald hugged back, bringing Adam, Bree and Chase into the hug as he sighed again. He had a Psychopath for his brother, his almost step- son was dead, one of his daughters was pregnant. A lot of shit had gone down in less than five hours that day.

Amy screamed as the Android Clone of Marcus brought her in. "Let go of me!" She kicked out, but it was no use.

"No." Douglas walked over, grabbing her from the clone. "Donald always had better things despite betraying me. Like you." He leaned down and kissed her as she failed to push him away.

Donald swallowed back the urge to vomit as he was forced to watch the scene. He turned away as much as he could, but he still knew what was happening. His baby brother, his evil brother, like his Amy.  _His_  Amy. And right then and there, he couldn't stop it.

As that was happening, Breana twitched and Squeezed Marcus' hand back as he held it. "Marcus..." She mutter hoarsely, stirring more.

As Breana came to, Marcus breathed heavier and more wheezy. The collar and his chip's disablement were hurting him. Breana didn't notice the scene between her mother and apparent uncle, more focused on helping Marcus. She felt around the floor, and her hand clasped around the cylinder of the tool she was looking for. A Flathead screwdriver.

Breana took the screwdriver in her right hand and crawled even closer to Marcus. She gently put her hand on his shoulder as she got to work with the collar. Her Bionics thankfully activated and she quickly found the collar's weak spot, sliding the screwdriver in the groove and unlocking it.

"Thank you." Marcus still wheezed. Breana gently leaned on his shoulder, not saying a word as she got started on the handcuffs.

Breana got the handcuffs off Marcus and everything became a blur as the fight started because Adam, Bree, Chase, Danny and Donald got out of the cage.

Marcus noticed Breana's unease and wrapped his arms around her, getting her father away from the dangerous comotion. He knew he had to protect her.

Breana looked up at Marcus. "Why?" She asked softly, burying her face in his shoulder as to not watch the fight.

"My dad.." Marcus said, lifting up his shirt in the appropriate places to reveal bruises and scars. She had seen some of the scars on him before. "Your dad.. is my dad's brother, my uncle. So we're cousins." She mused.

"He's not really my dad. I was made in a tube, but not with his DNA." Marcus wrapped his arms around her more.

"So he's your creator then?" Breana asked. Marcus nodded.

"You're pregnant? And I'm the father?" As Marcus held her, he was especially careful of her stomach.

"Yeah." Breana whispered, looking up at him. "They're yours." She confirmed. They could only be his. She had lost her virginity to him. Him and only him.

"Look," Marcus moved some of her hair out of her face. "Whatever happens I promise I won't let anything happen to you or the babies." He kissed her forehead. "I love you."

Breana smiled at him. "I love you too."

Marcus moved down and kissed her still flat but noticeable stomach. "And I love you guys too." He stood up straight and wrapped his arms around Breana.

Marcus and Breana turned back to the fight as what Breana noticed as the exoskeleton came through a wall.  _Leo!_ She thought, putting her hands on her stomach protectively because Leo could be quite destructive and last time it was out, the exoskeleton went haywire.

The Android Clone of Marcus was going to do something to hurt Leo, with saws that came out of his hand, when suddenly Adam's voice went deeper. "Leave him alone!" It sounded similar to Spike even, or a male version of Thalia. The electricity was sucked from the room ad Adam shot the energy towards the clone.

Everything blurred again and Breana made out "Marcus, look out!" In Chase's voice. She screamed as she confused the two Marcus'. The real Marcus picked Breana up and ran her out of there as Douglas unknowingly escaped through the backdoor.

"Where's Douglas?" Donald asked.

"I don't know, but we need to get of here!" Danny shouted, running out with Marcus.

As Marcus reached outside he slowed down and started panting as he moaned in pain. Danny took Breana from his arms and Adam helped him up.

"The clone must be connected to him is some way." Donald said, continuing to run back towards the house.

Breana nodded softly and Danny held her against his chest, setting her on the counter once they reached the lab. "Are the babies ok?" She looked up at them.

"We'll check, ok?" Donald got what he needed from the lab storage room and then unzipped the front of Breana's Mission Suit, pulling the zipper down to get to her stomach. He sighed as he did so, laying her back on the counter and putting the gel on her stomach and then doing an ultrasound.

Adam put Marcus on the counter next to Breana and he reached over and Squeezed her hand as the pain subsided.

"Well..." Breana looked up at Donald with puppy dog eyes.

"It seems like they're ok." Donald said, sighing again.

"There's our babies." Marcus wrapped his arm around Breana as much as he could as he looked at the screen.

"Yeah." Breana leaned into his touch.

After Donald wiped the gel off her stomach, they began to get ready to sleep. "You could probably borrow some of my pajamas. Or Chase's or something." Danny told Marcus.

Marcus nodded. "Thank you."

Danny smiled at him. "You're family."

Breana turned to Marcus. "Should we sleep in my bed or my capsule?" She asked him.

"Capsule is fine to me." Marcus picked her up bridal style.

As they settled in Breana's capsule, Marcus spooned her in front of him, kissing her. Breana smiled as she feel asleep against him. Marcus rested his hands against her stomach as feel asleep too.

To Be Continued.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's that chapter. I couldn't really figured out how to put much of the fight scenes in.. so yeah. But anyways, I still hope you like the chapter.
> 
> Xoxo, Breana.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this chapter is long overdue. I don't really have anything to add, so I'll just get on to writing it. And oh, I Do Not Own Lab Rats.

Breana smiled as she woke up against Marcus' chest. His arms were still wrapped around her, making sure she was kept warm. As he felt her stir, his eyes snapped open and upon realizing everything was alright, and that it was actually morning, he kissed Breana's cheek. Breana blushes as she turned and looked up at him. Marcus just smiled, moving some of her hair out of her face and kissing her cheek in response.

Breana giggled lightly, leaning back against more as she saw that all but Adam was still asleep. "I guess we should start getting up now." She suggested, starting to stretch.

"I guess so. How are you and the babies this morning?" Marcus asked.

"We're good." Breana smiled as she opened the door to the capsule, stepping out with Marcus following her out.

Leo sauntered down to the lab, holding a breakfast burrito. "Leo, that smells disgusting!" Breana shouted, putting her hand on her stomach and running to the lab trash can before preceding to throw up all of what was left in her stomach, which wasn't much. Marcus then crossed his arms and shot his lasers at Leo's burrito, burning and disintegrating it before going and holding Breana's hair.

Breana coughed and dry heaved as she pulled away from the trash can and leaned against Marcus' chest. Marcus very gently wrapped his arms around Breana. "Are you ok?" He asked as he kissed her forehead.

"I'm fine." She lied through her teeth, leaning back against him more.

"You're not ok." Marcus guessed.

"No, I am." Breana corrected, yawning.

"Are you sure?" Marcus wrapped his arms around her a little bit tighter. Breana sighed, wrapping her arms around Marcus' neck.

"I'm kinda... scared. I mean, how crappy I've been feeling and I keep throwing up because of it."

Marcus kissed her forehead again. "You're just pregnant, and I promise I'll take care you and the babies, no matter what."

Breana looked up at Marcus softly. "What if Douglas comes back?" Marcus sighed, gently rubbing Breana's stomach with his hand.

"He won't." Marcus hoped that that would be true, but deep down, he knew Douglas would come back eventually. He just hoped Breana would be kept out it, for her sake along with their unborn children.

Breana just nodded, sighing as well. Marcus gently rubbed her stomach again. "And we'll have two beautiful babies when this is all over." Breana smiled, placing her hand on top of Marcus' on her stomach. Marcus kissed Breana cheek, gently picking her up as softly as could, not wanting to hurt her or the babies. "We should probably get some breakfast." He told her.

Breana shook her head. "I'm not hungry." She told him. Marcus reluctantly nodded.

"Well then let me know if you need anything." He started to head upstairs with her.

"I just want to lay back down." Breana told him.

Marcus carried Breana bridal style to her bed, gently tucking her in with a light blanket so she wouldn't be too cold or too hot. He then went back downstairs, grabbing some bacon and eggs for himself and quickly finishing eating before going back to check on Breana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there's that chapter finally. I hope you like it anyways and have a good day, well night.
> 
> Xoxo, Breana.


End file.
